


The Art of Distraction

by bythewillowfern



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythewillowfern/pseuds/bythewillowfern
Summary: "What do you mean Ty is coming to stay with us for a month?", Kit exclaimed in horror.Featuring complete disasters Kit Herondale and Tiberius Blackthorn. Along with an increasingly exasperated Dru.





	1. How it all started.

"We are 18, Jules."

Julian ran his flour-coated hands through his hair and sighed, turning towards Emma with a grimace. 

"You know we can't Emma. It's not the right time. What with Dru's training and Tavvy's official junior lessons starting soon - not to mention Ty's spring break coming up-"

"It's our last chance to apply for our travel year. We already missed the last one and aren't going to be eligible for the next one." Emma crossed her arms and glared, leaning against the slab with a kitchen knife dangling loosely between her fingers. He was trying to make Ravioli from scratch and had quite predictably roped in Emma to help him. Considering the fallen flour on the floor and the gooey-ness of the dough, it had not been a wise decision. He had been hoping to make something interesting for dinner, which quite obviously had nothing to do with him accidentally overhearing Rafe tell Tavvy about how his dad made him traditional Indonesian _mie goreng_. As if.

"We can't leave the Institute for an entire year Emma. Helen and Aline are on vacation for the next two months. Mark is drifting in the Unseelie court for Raziel knows how long. And besides -"

"We've been managing all the documentation for registering you as head all year. You have bags under your eyes from all the correspondence you've been doing. For God's sake-"

"Not this again.", Dru dryly said as she slid in through the door. "You guys have been arguing about this for a month. Just make a decision already."

"Just tell Emma I'm right.", Julian said, trying to cut the squares properly. He laid them on the tray ready to fill as Emma handed him the whisk to mix egg whites. 

"Dru.", Emma said warningly, pressing her fingers dramatically against her lips.

Dru shook her head. "Oh come on. Can't you ask someone - like I don't know Jem maybe- to let us stay with them for a while. I'm sure they'll let us stay there for some time. And besides, I'm going to the academy soon. Ty's only coming back for a month. We won't bother them for too long."

Emma slapped the slab with a sharp bang, eyes lit up in recognition. "That's a brilliant idea, Dru.", she exclaimed at the same time as Julian yelled, "But what about Tavvy?."

"He can come with us.", Emma chimed in. "It's only for two months until Helen's gonna be back after which she can handle the institute in your absence. We can ask some nearby institutes for assistance until then."

"Right totally.", Dru said and high fived Emma. They laughed together like two conspirators, no doubt a product of the ridiculous amount of thrillers they had been watching lately. 

"The idea isn't too bad.", Julian noted before realizing his mistake. Emma pumped her fist in the air. "I'll talk to Jem.", she replied laughing at the horror on his face. 

Julian closed his eyes and shuddered as Emma disappeared into the hallway. He had no doubt she'd find a way to convince Jem. After all, she never rested until she got what she wanted. He carefully added the misshapen pieces of Ravioli in the steamer, planning to write to Ty and ask him if he was okay with the arrangement. 

* * *

Dear Ty, 

A few days ago, Emma asked Jem if you and Dru could stay with them for a month or so during your respective breaks. I understand that this is all very last minute, but we were hoping we could still leave in time for our travel year. Jem and Tessa would be quite happy to have you both if you are comfortable living with them for a while. It is your choice Ty, and we don't mind staying back or making some other provision if you feel uneasy at the prospect of living there.

Julian

* * *

Dear Julian,

I'm fine with the arrangement. I'll be coming back on the 5th of February after which we can discuss some other necessary details. 

Ty

* * *

"Some other necessary details. Yeah sure.", Dru quipped as Julian read the letter Ty had sent him from behind the counter. "I bet my left hand and foot that he's asking about Kit. They are complete idiots; the pair of them."

"Don't talk about your brother and his-"; Julian paused for a moment. Dru smirked at the constipated look on his face. "-and Kit like that.", he added sternly. 

Dru scoffed. "They've been dancing around each other for the past 3 months. Quite literally considering that one time at Clary and Jace's wedding, after which they both got flustered and ended up running away in opposite directions."

Emma laughed as she scrubbed the plate in her hand roughly. "Glad to know that wasn't all in my head. I thought I was imagining the tension between them."

Dru grinned evilly. "Oh trust me, Emma, for once you aren't wrong. I bet my-"

"Enough betting Dru.", Julian said, sliding her plate of pancakes across the table. He had made blueberry ones today, which happened to be her favorite. "You are not to meddle in their business and antagonize them, Drusilla. Is that clear?", Julian asked firmly. Dru nodded as she poured strawberry syrup on them. "I won't have to. Even they aren't dense enough to remain oblivious about each other under the same roof. Are they?"

Julian winced, turning towards Emma who had a smug smirk on her face. 

"Maybe this isn't all that good an idea."

* * *

"What do you mean Ty is coming to stay with us for a month?", Kit exclaimed in horror. 

Jem patted his shoulders placidly. " Now now, no need to get all worked up Kit." Kit was pacing around the room in panic, continually shaking Lucie's baby formula bottle in his hand. 

"Tiberius and Drusilla.", Tessa added dryly, not surprised by the lack of response. She doubted Kit had even registered her words. He settled on a chair and rested his head at the table with a groan.

"I did not change continents for this."

* * *

The portal shimmered and disappeared, melting into the light blue walls of the hallway. Ty's fingers clenched at the handle of his suitcase as he stared into Kit's eyes, taking in the soft edges of his face. His golden hair glimmered in the sunlight filtering through the Victorian style windows, blanketing him in an ethereal glow. 

"How beautiful.", he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh Hi, Ty. It's been a while.", Kit murmured as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. If he ever made a list of the most awkward moments of his life, this one would probably be right up with the time he almost waltzed with Ty in the middle of a wedding. Or when he accidentally used Ty as a pillow when he was too sleepy to care. Or when he mistook Church for a demon and almost took the poor cat out with a screwdriver. Or when-.

He was starting to realize he hadn't made quite the smartest choices in life.

Ty was staring at him, body rigid and tense. His face was thrown open in surprise, lips slightly parted. It had been three months since he last saw him, and he still looked as striking as before. Sharp grey eyes, dark black hair curling at the nape and a smile that shone like the rising sun.

"Hi Kit.", he replied softly. He was smiling now, staring at Kit's shoulders with colored cheeks. Kit felt himself heat up, felt the tips of his ears burn as the blood rushed into them. 

Someone cleared their throat, and he turned in the direction of the sound. 

"Hi Kit. You might remember me as Dru. Perhaps not as well as you seem to remember my brother." Dru was standing in the corner, and he tried to recall exactly when she had moved to that location. She had grown and stood with confidence as she smirked at him. He grinned back. 

"Back for all the crimey stuff I see. We'll make a fine spy out if you in no time."

Dru laughed. "I'm looking forward to it. Especially to the part where I get to put those skills to use."

* * *

"When you said crimey stuff, I really did not think this was what you had in mind.", Dru said, wiping stray pieces of goo from the countertop.

Kit scowled at her. "It's not my fault Lucie decided to use her mouth as a projectile launcher.", he grumbled. Dru flicked what looked like a chunk of potato at him, smirking as it hit him with a satisfying squelch. After that, it was a full-blown war, with bits of junk flying from both sides. It was a good thing Jem and Tessa had left for some business at the Spiral Labyrinth since she was pretty sure they wouldn't approve of their kitchen being used as a ground for battle. In mere seconds, they were covered from head to toe in a mixture of condiments, smelling like the garbage dumps of some fast food joint. 

She threw her head back and laughed. "Kit! Oh my god your face-". Her words broke into giggles. A slice of lettuce rolled down the side of his face, landing on the ground in the middle of what could only be explained as a cosmic food explosion. 

"Oh, I'll get you for that.", he yelled and dove towards her with a cry. 

"Keep quiet both of you.", Ty hissed. He was holding Lucie against his chest, moving around as he rocked her gently. "She's almost asleep, and I really don't think it's in our best interests to change that."

She nodded and turned to Kit. He was sitting with his mouth wide open, staring at Ty as he laid Lucie in her cot. 

"You're drooling.", she wryly said as she flung a towel at his face. "Stop ogling my brother and help me clean the kitchen before Tessa and Jem get back."

"What I-I wasn't. Don't be stupid. I-It's not like that.", he stuttered bashfully, stealing glances of Ty every few moments. His eyes shone with the same grossly in love look that Julian always had around Emma, especially when she was taking care of Tavvy. The expression almost reminded her of a golden retriever yapping at its owner's ankles for attention. 

"Just clean the damn floor Kit.", she sighed, praying for the month to be over already.

* * *

"You live in a freaking castle!", Dru exclaimed. She was running around excitedly, feeling the texture of each piece of furniture. "I'm choosing my room. Bye.", she shouted, disappearing down one of the many corridors which presumably led to the other wings. 

"Wait.", Kit yelled. "We don't use any other wings of the castle." But she was already out of sight and Ty doubted she had heard him. 

He tapped Kit's shoulder. 

"How many windows does the castle have?", he whispered quietly. Kit grinned back. 

"One hundred and forty-five. I counted."

Ty smiled to himself as Kit lead him into the library.

* * *

The library was humongous, and Ty was beyond enthralled by the rows and rows of books neatly arranged on the numerous shelves. There were three sofas set closely around a coffee table, along with a baby chair for Lucie. With the sunlight softly filtering through the windows, the room had a warm and cozy feel to it. The memories of a similar place in the New York Institute floated unsolicited through his mind. He felt his cheeks grow hot. 

"Do you have mundane classics too?", he spoke, hands fluttering by his sides nervously. He hoped his thoughts were not visible in his actions since he doubted he was ready to answer what they signified. 

"Yep.", Kit declared, popping the 'p' dramatically. "Jem and Tessa are big on reading, and they don't tend to discriminate in their preferences between downworlder, shadowhunter or mundane. This library has various books, some of which are collectors editions passed on along the ages."

Kit dragged him towards a smaller shelf as he spoke. This one was set slightly apart from the rest and was black instead of dark ebony brown. 

"This is a special section which only has mundane mystery novels.", he paused for a moment before speaking quietly.

"I might've had a slight obsession which lead to a purchase of more than fifty best-selling mysteries."

Ty laughed quietly, running his hands over the smooth wood, and the intricate swirls which lined it. It was cool and soothing, making him wonder whether the room was magically charmed to be colder than its surroundings. His fingers settled on the spine of a dark brown novel, tracing the gold lettering lightly. 

_The Mystery of the Hansom Cab_

_When a man is found dead in a hansom cab one of Melbourne’s leading citizens is accused of the murder. He pleads his innocence, yet refuses to give an alibi. It falls to a determined lawyer and an intrepid detective to find the truth, revealing long kept secrets along the way._

"Have you read this book?", he asked as he showed it to Kit. Kit furrowed his eyebrows. 

"No. Not yet. Although I do remember reading that it was one of the most popular detective pieces of its time.", he replied. 

"Do you want to read it with me?". He looked at Kit shyly as he spoke.

Kit smiled and pulled him towards the green sofa, gently holding his wrist. 

"Yeah. I'd like that."


	3. Dark and Stormy Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit has a nightmare.

Kit's eyes burned. All around him, the dead world slowly melted into shades of red, each spot darker than the previous. He felt himself ebb away into a soundless shadow, vacuumed into a stupor in the face of the rabid creatures that encircled him. He knew that he was dreaming, and yet, his heart still stopped at the scene that lay before him.

In the center, flocked by countless manticores and other demons, Ty was pinned to a stake, covered in the blackness of his own deeds. His form hung lifeless, almost like his soul had withered away with his body. Kit shook. Livvy's words buzzed like a sharp ringing through his mind. 

_"You cannot borrow from death. You can only pay for it.”_

_No. Not Ty_ , he thought weakly, letting his own wet tears choke him quietly. 

* * *

He woke up clinging to his sheets, frantically pulling them around himself. 

_It wasn't real._

_Ty is safe._

_I'm in my room._

His breathing steadied; the shaking of his hands lessened. Slowly, he got up, opening the door gingerly to make as little sound as possible. The corridor was lit dimly, mostly shadowed by the heavy furniture that ran along the walls. The darkness hardly bothered him; he was fully capable of navigating his way through it. 

Some trudging later, he reached the other end of the passage, finally stopping to rest his forehead against the Kitchen door. It felt soothingly cool against his hot, sweaty skin. 

He pushed the door open, and made his way over to the refrigerator. 

Kit sighed deeply. This wasn't the first time he had had this dream. In fact, the recurrence of this nightmare was something that had been bothering him for a while. Each time he found himself in the same hot wasteland, where the blood-red sun glared at him harshly. Each time he would choke on his own silent screams as he saw Ty's lifeless form blackened and bloodied. 

"What are you doing?"

Kit jumped, hand stilling over the glass in which he had been pouring some soda. Ty was standing in the doorway, looking past him through the window. Judging by his perfectly unrumpled clothes, he was sure Ty had been anything but sleeping. 

"Why are you still awake?", Kit asked instead. Ty walked over to him, gliding softly across the hardwood floor. His hand came to rest gently on Kit's shoulder, while the other restlessly clutched his shirt. 

"You were crying.", Ty said matter-of-factly. Kit looked down, trying to think of a way he could divert the conversation. The memories of that landscape disquieted him more than he cared to admit, brought to fore the guilt he had spent every waking moment fighting ever since that night at Lake Lyn. He felt weak and childish for shedding tears over something as simple as a bad dream. 

"Did you have a nightmare?", Ty asked quietly. Kit swallowed and then nodded, refusing to look at Ty out of humiliation. 

They stood in silence as he wracked his brain for an excuse to leave. He could say he needed to check on Lucie or wanted to take a walk alone for a while. But, he knew that Ty would see through him immediately. 

They had only started writing letters to each other a few months after they raised Livvy. And neither of them questioned the other's actions in the middle of the fragile friendship they had managed to salvage. So many thoughts lay unspoken between them, words they were both afraid of acknowledging. If he refused Ty now, when his hand vulnerably gripped Kit's shoulders delicately, there was no knowing how he would react. And what it would mean for their frail bond. 

"Do you want to talk about it?", Ty's voice broke through his thoughts. He poured another glass and handed it over to Ty, who accepted it without a word. 

He looked at Ty from the corner of his eye, gulping his drink as slowly as he could. Ty's gaze was concentrated elsewhere; he looked deep in thought. 

Kit followed the path of his eyes, resisting the urge to look into their piercing silvery sharpness. He was looking curiously at one of the many paintings Kit had helped Jem choose when they had first started furnishing Cirenworth Hall. Kit's knowledge of art was limited to doodling a bunch of stick figures, but he had secretly appreciated the gesture all the same. It was the first time he had been included in something so homely. 

"It's called _'Seascape Study with Rain Cloud'_ , he said quietly, waiting to see if Ty would accept the change in topic. Ty nodded in acknowledgment, shifting closer to Kit.

"Tell me about it.", he said quietly. 

So Kit did, describing every single detail of the painting he felt the most. The harsh strokes of black and white; the shimmering cobalt pool they dissolved into. The wispy snow clouds that floated in the sky, peaceful in the middle of a dark grey storm. 

And if Ty hesitantly lowered his palm onto the back of Kit's hands, sliding his long fingers over Kit's knuckles softly. If the tension in Kit's shoulders gradually eased out, as he let the different hues and swirls draw his emotions out of him,

Neither of them gave it any thought; both were lost in the fire of each other's worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very unsure about how in-character Ty is in this. Apologies if he isn't very realistic.


End file.
